My Kind of Crazy
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: It's my kind of crazy. She said to me as I watched her run away into the empty music room, not looking back. I was shock to see Eclair had two cousins like this. What they have gotten me into could end my life, but I don't care right now. For Ally.


**This story is for my friend Ally!**

**Welcome to my Ouran story! I was asked by a friend to write an Ouran story. Enjoy. This will be wrote in Tamaki's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Ouran. Just saying.**

**Chapter one.**

**Tamaki**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're ok Haruhi." I muttered. She nodded with a smile. I was glad I had her and the host club. I just couldn't have a life without my family. After we left the bridge, Karou had the idea for a party to celebrate that I was staying. I smiled at that.<p>

So now we stand. I was waiting for my turn with Haruhi. I smiled, watching her enjoy her time with the club. I was glad. Now she was dancing with Kyoya. He knew Kyoya wasn't in love with Haruhi, so he had a chance with her. As Kyoya twirled her toward me, I caught her before she fell. I gave her a smile, a true smile. I was finally happy.

* * *

><p>A week later, I was pinning up something in the corner of music room three for an event we were having soon. It was another day for us, nothing different. I was thinking what the theme should be for the rest of the week. There were a lot of things we had already used. I couldn't think of anything. Maybe the others could. They would be here soon. I sighed and carefully got off the ladder. I then looked toward the door. I smiled.<p>

"Nice to see you again Éclair." I said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"How have you been Tamaki?" She asked.

"Fine I guess." I folded the ladder and went to put it up. The door opened and then the host club had entered.

"What's up Tamaki? Hikaru asked. I smiled and looked at my family.

"Nothing." Éclair looked at me. I looked back. "I'll be back." I said and I went to leave the room, motioning for Éclair to follow. She did as she was told.

"Now Éclair, is something wrong?" I asked. I didn't think she would return after a week. We stood there, no one talking, until Éclair spoke up.

"Tamaki, will you do me a favor?" I looked at her.

"Depends. What is it?" I asked. Éclair sighed.

"I need to ask you to watch after my cousins." I looked at her.

"I can do that. The club can help too." Éclair looked at the sky.

"They're a little crazy, it'll be easy to find them." I nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The next day, I figured out what she met by crazy. I was walking in the hall on my way to the club when a boy and girl my age ran right past me. I had never seen them before. They had to be new. I could tell they were related to Éclair. Their eyes were the same beautiful blue. As they ran past, the girl caught my look and she looked forward again. As they got to the corner, they had stopped running. I decided that I had made the right choice.<p>

If only I knew what I had gotten into.

"Kei, slow down! I don't think we will be late!" The girl called as she ran.

"Julie, don't think that! I'm thinking the opposite." Julie had sighed.

"I'm watching the rest of the way." She had stopped. The two were meeting a new friend of there's. Julie was a medium size with blue eyes just like her brother. Her dress was the same as the others; her hair was a dark brown. Her brother had black hair that was long for a boy. It wasn't to long. He wore the male uniform. Kei had sighed and looked at his sister.

"Fine. Just don't be late. He's not one to wait."

I sighed as I opened the door to music room three. No one was in the room, so I decided to come back right before the club opened, I could change then too. I was worried about Éclair's cousins. I closed the door and walked the way I had come.

"Sempi? Where are you going?" Haruhi's voice asked. I turned to see her staring at me.

"I'm going to check on something. I'll be back before the club starts." I turned and walked again. It would be for the best to leave the club out of this, I would know that soon, very soon.

I now stood in front of another empty music room and I could hear voices from inside. I could barely understand anything. It sounded like this,

'_Kei. Do you have it?'_

'_Yeah. We do.'_

'_Anything else?'_

My eyes had widened, figuring out that the last voice was the girl I had saw earlier.

'_Yeah. Do something about that annoying host club. They have annoyed me for the last time.'_

Julie and Kei had left after that and Julie thought she had saw a boy running toward the other empty music rooms. She sighed.

"I think someone was listening brother." She muttered and she led the way.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I entered the music room. I looked at the rest of the club.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I made my way to the changing rooms.

"The host club is now opened. Welcome ladies!" I said with a smile. After a minute we were all busy other than me for some reason. I smiled. I was glad they still came. It had been a long fixing week. My fans heard what happened and I had covered up Haruhi's gender. All in a days work I must say. Now I didn't have many guests because of what happened, so I wasn't busy. So when Éclair's cousin walked up to me, I was a bit surprised.

"May I be your first guest?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Sure. Why don't we sit?" I asked and she nodded and we sat down. "Are you ok right there?" I asked and she nodded.

"Now lets get this over with." She muttered and I looked at her, not knowing what she meant. "What were you doing earlier?" She asked.

"Waiting for everyone to get here. I had some time, so I went to find them." I said, not wanting to say I was listening to her.

"Then it was a different blond. Hum." She stood. "Thank you for your time." Then she walked away. I watched her and stood up, wondering if I should of told her the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first chapter! Yay!<strong>

**So I have no idea what this is yet. It's going to end up being TamakiXHaruhi or something like that. Hope you liked!**

**To review without logging in, just press the review button, then put in a name, then type your review and send it! It's very easy. Do it Ally! XD**


End file.
